


When two enemies meet

by Asteraa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Project runway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraa/pseuds/Asteraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec heard shouting coming from their apartment, whatever it was..it couldnt be good</p>
            </blockquote>





	When two enemies meet

Alec walked to his and Magnus’ apartment with a smile on his face, that was until he heard the raised voices coming from inside the building. He closed his eyes and leaned is forehead on the door a groan emitting from his mouth. This was not how his day was supposed to end, he slowly put his key in the lock and turned it regretting ever coming this way.

As he walked up the stairs the shouted became louder and more heated, alarmed he ran up the stairs preparing to see blood splattered on the walls and one of his loved ones either dead or seriously maimed. Instead what he saw was a giant crack on Magnus’ tv screen, Izzy hiding behind the sofa with her phone out as if filming the event, Magnus standing on said sofa veins about to pop out of his neck and Jace on the table face as red as Clary’s hair.

“Magnus? Jace? What’s going on?” He asked hesitantly

“Your heathen of an adopted brother is what’s going on Alexander” Magnus looked apoplectic “What’s the matter with him?” Alec looked alarmed to see Magnus was close to tears

“Me? I’m the problem? Oh that’s rich coming from a short ass who spews out glitter wherever he walks” Jace on the other hand looked murderous

“we’re the same height, you asinine egomaniac” Alec took hold of Magnus’ forearm forcing them to face each other

“Magnus please, what’s going on?” he searched Magnus’ eyes as if he could find the answer in his brown eyes

Jace leapt off the table and pointed an accusing finger at Magnus

“Your boyfriend betrayed us Alec, he’s gone off to the dark side”

Alecs head snapped to Magnus’ an incredulous look on his face

“what no? he’s lying... Magnus, he’s lying right?” Alec’s voice wavered, it seemed impossible for Magnus to go to valentine’s side, after all he fought for. After all those years of him supporting the Shadowhunters against the circle members

“If anyone has gone off to the dark side, Jace Wayland, it is you” Magnus retaliated, ignoring Alec completely

At this moment Izzy shrieked, making Alec jump and reach around for his seraph blade tucked away

“Izzy?! What the hell?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just too good” She was lying in a totally undignified Not-Izzy like heap on the floor. Phone shaking in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

“ALEC”

Alec whirled around seraph blades in hand to see Magnus securing Jace in magically induced bonds. Hands flat against hips and legs tightened together.

He let out a long-suffering sigh “Magnus, please, for the love of the Angel, please put down Jace.”

After a few calculated seconds Magnus threw Jace to the floor who landed in a heap similar to Izzy’s.

“now would someone care to tell me what is going on?” Jace and Magnus were eyeing each other, engrossed in their stare-down

“JACE” Finally snapping, Alec used his mum voice causing not only Jace but Magnus and Izzy to sit up straight and whip their heads towards him looking thoroughly chastised

“fine! Your barbaric..."

“without the biased opinions...please”

Faintly, he could hear Izzy whispering “fun-sucker” to which, being the mature adult he was, he retaliated with a prominent finger in the air.

“your boyfriend insists that Tipton is better than Dempsey"

“WHICH IS TRUE”

“TO WHICH, I politely said that although Tipton may have used brighter colours, Dempsey was more practical”

“HA, he practically spat in my face is what he meant to say”

Alec put a hand on Magnus’ knee without tearing his eyes off Jace, instantly calming him down

Jace continued his spiel “I innocently pointed out that Tipton’s models looked like they came out of a storybook and had no use in the real world” Somehow Alec doubted that anything Jace did was innocent. “While Dempsey has cleverly made the models wear practical battle ready clothes”

“thank you Jace, Magnus do you agree with him?” Alec, ever the diplomat listened to both their sides, refusing to choose one side (although that might have been because if he did it would result in grievous bodily harm to more than one person)

“thank you my dear, well can I first of all say that Tipton made the most splendidly beautiful outfits and I can say that it’s not hard to see why you can’t see talent” at this Magnus was eyeing Jace’s outfit with something akin to disgust “Dempsey does not deserve any bit of respect from me, the outfits are dull and bland, much like your personality”

“Magnus….”

“fine… Dempsey’s outfits are always the same, there’s no improvement or contrast between them to be honest, it’s a wonder they got past the first round.” Magnus sat smugly with his arms crossed over each other

Jace stood up, eyes wide open and hands ready to throttle Magnus

“you take that back or I’ll…”

“you’ll what? Unlike you…. shadowhunter, I have magic on my side and therfore a clear advantage”

Alec’s eyes flickered between the two of them and with a deadpan expression across his face, he stood up grabbed Izzy by the wrist, and wrote down a note for Magnus explaining that they’d gone to the institute because they were all “impossible and I can’t stand a minute longer being in the same room with a couple of 5 year olds”. All the while Jace and Magnus were shouting insults at each other and evading blasts of magic and well-aimed kicks and punches.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a post I saw on tumblr from an amazing blog (go follow 'em btw)  
> http://immortalexander.tumblr.com/post/147015832028/i-think-people-forget-that-jace-watches-project
> 
> and so this was inspired!! wahey
> 
> Also come talk to me on tumblr: magnusdarkwood  
> love you guys <3


End file.
